Bayangan
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Tragedi itu membuat bayangannya tidak pernah hilang. Tapi, tepat dihari ulang tahu "dia", Kiyoteru menemukan jejak yang ia kira "dia". "Dia" yang mengembalikan semua bayangan itu. untuk Mizumori Fumaira


_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 **Bayangan**

* * *

 _Jika apa yang kulihat adalah_ dirimu

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari terakhir bulan Agustus, hari dimana Kiyoteru ingin melupakan apa yang pernah mejadi bagian dirinya. 31 Agustus, hari ulang tahun Miku Hatsune. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki warna rambut unik setelah ia (yang Kiyoteru kira) mencat rambutnya menjadi warna hijau kebiruan. Warna yang sangat nyentrik untuk seorang mahasiswi yang ia temui ketika baru pulang bertugas dari sebuah pulau kecil untuk penelitian artefak.

"Hei, Kiyo, mau datang minum-minum?" tanya pria berambut abu-abu yang selalu datang ke bilik Kiyoteru meskipun mereka berbeda fakultas. Ia selalu datang sambil menghisap rokok, mengepulkan asap yang sangat buruk bagi paru-paru, untungnya tidak untuk saat itu.

 _Teman yang merugikan_ , pikir Kiyoteru sambil memutar bola matanya namun ia menghela napas. _Sayangnya aku mengenal baik dia sejak bangku sekolah dasar_.

"Mari kita rayakan hari terakhir libur kita," ucap Dell sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kiyoteru.

Hal yang sangat tidak ia sukai hari ini adalah tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan batang hidungnya ketika baru saja keluar menyelesaikan buku-buku di perpustakaan kota. Ketidakberuntungan lainnya adalah dia mengekor setelah bertemu di bagian informasi perpustakaan. Baiknya, ia sedang tidak menghisap sebatang atau dua batang rokok yang seringkali mengganggu pernapasan.

Kiyoteru menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai reaksi atas ajakannya. Bukannya ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang untuk menghabiskan liburan terakhir, hanya saja, pria berambut coklat ini tidak mau menghabiskannya jika harus bersama _dia._ Lagipula, untuk hari ini saja, ia ingin sendirian. Bukannya untuk mengingat-ingat seorang gadis yang lahir pada 31 Agustus, karena bagaimanapun ia melupakannya, tetap tidak bisa. Namun, terus berusaha melepaskannya dan berusaha membuat kenangan baru tanpa kehadirannya.

"Selalu setiap tanggal 31," ucap Dell dan mengangkat bahunya. "Kau harus mencoba melepaskannya, atau kau akan tersiksa terus seperti ini." Ia mendengus dan mengangkat dagu. "Sepertinya semua buku sejarah benar-benar membuatmu tidak bisa melepaskan masa lalu."

Kiyoteru hanya diam sambil mendorong kacamata miliknya ke batang hidungnya. Dia memang tahu cerita soal Miku. Dia juga tahu bagaimana Kiyoteru akan menjalani hari di tanggal 31 Agustus. Setelah mengabaikannya beberapa saat, Dell akhirnya pergi sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok. Untungnya, ia tidak mengepulkan asapnya ke wajah si mata empat.

 _Jika aku seorang pemadam kebakaran, ingin sekali aku menyemprotkan busa pemadam ke wajahnya sambil menceramahi bahaya rokok bagi kesehatannya_. Sayangnya, Kiyoteru hanya seorang dosen arkeologi sementara Dell sendiri adalah seorang dokter, terlebih lagi, ia adalah dekan fakultas kedokteran, ironis. Sudah jelas, ia akan mentertawakan kebodohan Kiyoteru.

Di tengah keramaian liburan musim panas, Kiyoteru kembali berjalan seorang diri sambil membawa buku-buku tebal, serta jurnal-jurnal ternama yang ditulis oleh orang-orang dulu. Dell benar, semua ketertarikan tentang masa lalu, membuatnya mempelajari semua yang terjadi pada masa lampau. Enggan untuk melupakannya, enggan untuk melepaskannya. Bagaimanapun, sejarah adalah bagian dari hidup, begitupun _dia_ yang merupakan bagian dari sejarah, sejarah kota ini pada tanggal 31 Juli.

31 Juli, sebuah gempa terjadi di kota kami, tepatnya di kedalaman 30 km dengan kekuatan 5 SR. Gempa yang cukup besar hingga memakan banyak korban jiwa. Salah satu dari korban itu adalah Miku.

Pada peristiwa naas itu, ia tidak ada di kota bersama Miku. Tidak ada di sisinya untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang mampu membuatnya menggoreskan senyuman di wajah kaku. Gadis yang bisa membuatnya tertawa hanya dengan satu kekonyolan dirinya. Juga, gadis yang tidak bisa membaca semua maksud tindakan diam-diamnya tapi selalu memberikan pesan-pesan isyarat pada Kiyoteru bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan seorang gadis.

Langit begitu bersih tanpa ada awan yang menghalangi cahaya matahari. Hari yang sempurna untuk akhir musim panas. Sayangnya, tidak sesempurna untuk Kiyoteru. Ia berhenti ketika sebuah layar besar yang digantungkan di sebuah gedung pusat perbelanjaan menampilkan berita _live report_ sebuah bencana alam yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah sejarah yang baru tertulis, tanggal 31 Agustus 2081, gempa terjadi di sebuah kota di provinsi lain. Bukan hal yang aneh jika gempa terjadi, terlebih lagi posisi negara ini yang berada di lingkaran cincin api. Namun tetap bisa menjadi malapetaka.

Ketika lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lurus pada jalan di depannya sambil melewati zebra cross dalam kerumunan. Matanya membulat ketika sosok wanita dengan rambut biru kehijauan melewatinya. Rambut hijau, mata yang senada, rambut sebahu yang terurai cantik. Hanya satu bayangan yang terbesit dalam benar pria yang berada dalam usia tiga puluhan.

"Miku," bisik Kiyoteru.

Lelaki itu memutar langkahnya, berusaha mencari sosok yang selalu membayangi malamnya. Tangannya berusaha meraih tangan sang wanita. Ia tak begitu jauh, namun kerumunan menghalanginya, menghambat tangannya meraih tangan atau jas yang wanita itu kenakan. Ketika lampu berubah oranye, ia menggapai tangan wanita itu. Wajah yang tidak pernah menjadi samar meskipun tidak ia lihat selama lima tahun. Wajah yang masih sama persis, hanya saja meninggalkan segaris luka pada pipi kanannya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya wanita itu. Bersamaan dengan pertanyaannya, bunyi klakson mobil memecah lamunan sang dosen.

.

.

.

 _Hidup hanya sekali._

 _Tidak mungkin ada dua_ dia _dalam dunia ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maaf, saya pikir anda adalah salah satu kenalan saya," ucap Kiyoteru sambil menundukkan kepala pada wanita kantoran yang kelihatannya baru pulang dari kerja setengah hari, mengingat hari itu adalah hari Sabtu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab wanita itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menaikkan selendang tasnya ke bahunya. "Saya hanya terkejut karena anda memegang tangan saya dan meneriaki nama saya," jawab wanita tersebut dan melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Senyuman yang serupa, namun tidak sama.

Alisnya terangkat mendengar pernyataan wanita tersebut. "Nama anda?" tanyanya pelan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, "maaf, jika boleh saya tahu, siapakah nama anda?" tanya Kiyoteru, berharap ia adalah Miku yang berbeda, atau memiliki nama yang mirip hanya saja wanita itu salah mendengar.

"Miku," jawabnya, "Miku Hatsune."

Dunia seakan berhenti ketika ia mendengar nama yang sama persis. Nama yang hampir terukir dalam formulir yang seharusnya diisi mereka berdua, namun takdir berkata lain. Lambaian tangan wanita kantoran itu tidak kunjung membuka pikirannya. Pikirannya bermain-main dengan masa lalu yang dulunya manis namun kini berbuah rasa sakit. Ketika wanita itu memanggil dirinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya, menutup matanya berusaha menghentikan deras air mata yang mampu pecah dalam hitungan mili sekon. Kiyoteru mengatur napasnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghapus jejak titik air mata yang sempat membasahi matanya.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Miku.

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Maaf, betapa tidak sopannya saya. Saya Kiyoteru Hiyama, salam kenal."

Kiyoteru melengkungkan senyuman, entah senyuman itu untuk wanita yang baru ia temui, atau gadis yang sudah lama tiada. Bagaimanapun ia berharap wanita itu adalah Miku yang lain, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Terlebih lagi, orang yang sudah tiada tidak mungkin hidup kembali. Ia menghadiri pemakaman Miku, melihat wujud terakhir gadis yang dicintainya, melihat semua proses dengan mata kepalanya, menjadi sebuah deretan peristiwa yang tidak terlupakan.

Setelah percakapan kecil mereka usai, keduanya saling menundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing. Dan untuk Kiyoteru, ia harus menunggu lampu merah berikutnya.

.

Tiga minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan wanita yang memiliki nama sama dengan Miku, Kiyoteru kembali bekerja, bukan mengajar tentunya karena libur masih berlaku untuk mahasiswa. Namun, ia perlu datang ke kampus, mengerjakan beberapa penelitian dengan dosen lain atau menganalisis sebuah artefak yang ditemukannya dua bulan yang lalu.

Lelah dengan semua penelitian dan bau zat kimia, ia memutuskan pulang ke apartemen, mengambil satu-dua hari libur atau bersantai sambil membaca buku di sebuah kafe yang ada di dekat komplek apartemen. Namun, untuk saat ini ia lebih memilih pulang dan membuang dirinya ke kasur luasnya setelah beberapa hari bergulat mencari posisi terenak hanya untuk mendapatkan tidur lima jam yang nyenyak. Sayangnya, tak ada satu dari usahanya yang berhasil untuk mendapatkan tidur nyenyak sehingga meninggalkan kantung mata yang lebar dan hitam. "Panda" begitu panggilan Miku dulu dengan kondisi Kiyoteru saat ini. Masalahnya, tidak akan ada yang memanggilnya lagi seperti itu.

Kiyoteru membuka pintu apartemennya, ketika ia hendak menutupnya kembali, sosok yang ditemuinya tiga minggu lalu hadir di hadapannya. Melongo dengan mata yang bulat, wanita itu mengatupkan bibirnya dan melengkungkan senyuman canggung pada Kiyoteru.

"A-apa anda tuan Kiyoteru Hiyama?" tanya Miku. Jelas itu Miku, ia mengatur rambutnya persis seperti tiga minggu yang lalu, hanya saja dengan kemeja yang berbeda. Ia membawa kantung belanjaan yang penuh dengan sayuran dan beberapa roti Perancis, roti yang nikmat untuk menemani sup.

Kiyoteru mengangguk. "Iya, apakah anda Miku Hatsune yang tidak sengaja saya temui beberapa," dia diam sejenak kemudian menarik dagunya ke dalam, "beberapa minggu yang lalu, bukan?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Iya," Miku mengangguk sambil mengunci helai rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Satu perbedaan yang dimiliki Miku yang lama dengan Miku si wanita karir ini.

Ada rasa gelisah dalam diri Kiyoteru melihat perbedaan reaksi gugup yang ditunjukkan Miku yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia gelisah mengetahui fakta Miku bukanlah Miku yang dicintainya dulu. Tapi senang ia tidak berada dalam bayang-bayang Miku yang sama.

"Saya rasa," ucap Miku sambil melirik pintu apartemen miliknya yang berada di depan lift dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah pintu apartemennya. "Saya rasa kita adalah tetangga," lanjut Miku. "Maaf selama ini tidak pernah tahu kalau anda adalah tetangga saya, saya baru pindah sebulan yang lalu." Ia sedikit kerepotan membungkuk dengan barang yang dibawanya, tapi tetap, wanita karir itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda maaf.

Kiyoteru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Begitupun saya. Karena sibuk dan jarang pulang, saya tidak tahu kalau anda adalah tetangga baru saya, meskipun hanya ada dua apartemen di lantai ini." Lelaki itu sama-sama membungkuk dan melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

"Kalau begitu," wanita itu melirik ke sana ke mari, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup tapi enggan mengakhiri percakapan mereka. "Saya permisi dulu, salam kenal, tetangga."

Kiyoteru terkekeh, "ya, salam kenal," lalu ia menutup pintu apartemennya dan tertawa kecil. Ia bersandar di balik pintu sambil menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Matanya terpejam kemudian air mata menetes dari matanya. "Dia berbeda."

.

Jika ada hal yang ingin dia hindari di minggu pertama perkuliahan, sudah jelas bertemu dengan Dell yang mengoceh tentang kelas barunya atau mengajak Kiyoteru minum-minum menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka. Sayangnya, hal yang ingin dia hindari tidak kunjung terjadi karena ada saja hari di mana pria berambut abu-abu itu datang ke biliknya sambil menghisap rokok.

"Ayolah, kita sudah lama sekali tidak bersenang-senang," ucap Dell yang duduk di meja bilik Kiyoteru sambil menyilangkan satu kakinya. "Memangnya kamu tidak bosan melihat tulang belulang dan batu-batu itu?" tanya Dell.

"Tidak untuk minggu ini," jawab Kiyoteru sambil memeriksa lembar-lembar tugas mahasiswanya.

Sahabatnya itu mendengus kemudian berdiri. "Padahal aku mengajakmu karena kau bilang suntuk dengan penelitian. Ah, aku bisa carikan wanita kalau kau mau," ucapnya kemudian terkekeh.

Kiyoteru mengernyit kemudian melirik sahabatnya itu. "Tidak, aku ragu dengan pilihanmu. Terakhir kali kau membawa wanita yang hendak kau kenalkan padaku, ternyata bukan wanita sama sekali," sinis Kiyoteru dan sahabatnya hanya terkekeh saja.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu laki-laki. Habisnya dia berdandan layaknya perempuan," jawab Dell sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya.

Si dosen sejarah itu memutar matanya kemudian menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu dari mana kau mengenal orang-orang yang kau sebut _teman_ itu."

Dell hanya tertawa canggung kemudian menepuk bahu Kiyoteru, mengingatkannya untuk datang ke pesta formal yang dibuat salah satu rekannya. Tidak ingin mendengar tidak dari Kiyoteru, Dell segera pergi dari bilik kerja Kiyoteru, meninggalkan Kiyoteru yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kemudian merutuk dalam hati sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran pekerjaan mahasiswa yang lain.

.

"Sudah aku bilang pesta kali ini beda dari yang biasanya, bukan?" ucap Dell meyakinkan Kiyoteru untuk menikmati suasana pesta dengan setelan formal. Menurut Kiyoteru, yang dimaksud _pesta_ oleh Dell adalah dimana ada DJ, musik keras, dansa dan pulang larut malam sambil tertawa layaknya orang tidak waras karena khilaf meneguk beberapa gelas minuman yang disajikan. Hal yang baik dari Dell adalah, dia masih sadar diri dan tidak membawa siapapun saat pulang, kecuali Kiyoteru yang terpaksa mengantar ia pulang lantaran tidak sanggup merangkak.

Kiyoteru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana setelan jas abu-abunya sambil menghela napas berat. "Aku datang karena kau memaksa."

Dell tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kiyoteru, menuju si pemilik pesta, pesta pertunangan anaknya kalau Dell bilang. Si pemilik pesta mengadakan pesta untuk pertunangan anak gadisnya, dengan seorang rekan kerjanya mereka bilang. Rekan kerja Dell juga. Setelah Kiyoteru ingat-ingat kembali, ia memang mendapat undangan pesta pertunangan dari salah satu rekan kerjanya, rekan kerja yang paling muda di Universitas.

 _Beruntungnya anak muda itu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dan juga calon pendamping,_ pikir Kiyoteru kemudian berjalan mengikuti Dell, berniat memberikan selamat kepada sang rekan dan orang tuanya. _Kalau aku berpikir seperti tadi, aku seperti orang tua saja._

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Dell, Kiyoteru," ucap seorang lelaki tinggi dengan setelan jas abu-abu tua dan rambut yang disisir ke belakang.

"Sama-sama, pak Leon," jawab Kiyoteru, disusul dengan kalimat serupa oleh Dell.

"Selamat atas pertunangan anak bapak," ucap Dell melanjutkan kalimat yang sebelumnya sambil berjabat tangan, begitu juga dengan Kiyoteru.

Lelaki yang kelihatannya sudah hampir memasuki kepala tujuh itu tertawa santai kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Dell, seakan sudah sangat dekat. Tentu saja, mereka berada dalam satu fakultas. Jika bukan karena Dell pernah menyuruh Kiyoteru datang ke ruangannya di fakultas kedokteran, Kiyoteru mungkin tidak akan mengenal Leon yang waktu itu sedang berada dalam ruangan Dell.

Mata pria itu kemudian mengarah ke arah belakang Kiyoteru, entah melihat siapa, kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di belakang Kiyoteru dan Dell. "Kemari nak," ucap pria tersebut.

Tidak lama setelahnya, seorang wanita datang dari belakang Kiyoteru dan Dell. Rambut hijau kebiruan lurus yang ujungnya ditekuk ke dalam, dengan sisi kanan yang dikunci ke sisi belakang telinganya dengan anting-anting perak menjuntai ke bahunya. Dia berdiri dengan membawa gelas kerucut, sepatu hak tinggi dan gaun sore tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua yang memberikan kesan dewasa pada dirinya.

Mata wanita itu membelalak, begitu pun dengan Kiyoteru dan juga Dell. Miku kemudian tersenyum, "aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu anda di pesta ini, Kiyoteru."

Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan kemudian terkekeh sementara Dell menyikut Kiyoteru berulang kali, sebagai reaksi tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. "Begitu juga dengan saya."

"Ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal, Miku, Kiyoteru," ucap Leon sambil merangkul anaknya kemudian memberikan tatapan hangat kepada Kiyoteru.

"Sebenarnya," ucap Miku sambil melirik ayahnya kemudian menatap Kiyoteru dengan lembut, "kami adalah tetangga."

Mendengar pernyataan Miku, Dell melirik Kiyoteru dan berbisik, "sialan, kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu semuanya, 'kan?" balas Kiyoteru sinis kemudian tersenyum pada bapak-anak di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya tinggal dulu ya," ucap Leon. "Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian." Setelah itu, Leon pergi, meninggalkan Miku, Kiyoteru dan Dell.

Untuk beberapa saat ketiganya diam sampai akhirnya Dell angkat kaki dengan alasan untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Kiyoteru paham, hal itu membuat sahabatnya yang mengenal Miku juga merasa syok. Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan dari pada melihat seseorang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang sudah meninggal. Bahkan, Dell sendiri tidak memahami dengan kasus orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dapat memiliki wajah yang mirip. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh sains, begitu katanya ketika ia tidak berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah teman ayah," ucap Miku kemudian menaruh gelasnya di sebuah meja.

Kiyoteru menarik dagunya ke dalam kemudian melengkungkan senyuman. "Jadi, kamu adalah adik dari yang bertunangan?" tanya Kiyoteru dan Miku hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyuman.

 _Berbeda. Mereka benar-benar berbeda. Senyuman yang berbeda._

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, alunan musik pesta dansa dimulai. Tanpa ragu, Kiyoteru menjulurkan lengannya pada Miku, memberi ajakan berdansa bersamanya. Tanpa ia duga, wanita karir itu menyambut tangannya. Kiyoteru dengan malu-malu mendekap wanita yang baru ia kenal satu bulan itu lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, seirama dengan musik dan juga mengikuti gerakan kaki wanita yang kelihatannya sudah lihai berdansa. _Ia bisa berdansa, benar-benar berbeda._

.

"Apa kau ada waktu, Kiyoteru?" tanya Miku yang sebelumnya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Kiyoteru. Setelah pesta dansa beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan seringnya menjalani waktu bersama (apalagi Miku yang sering datang untuk meminta bantuan mengganti bola lampu) tanpa disadari, panggilan yang sebelumnya formal berubah menjadi kasual.

"Mengganti bola lampu lagi?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil terkekeh dan bersandar di pintunya. Gadis itu tertawa masam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini, gadis itu tidak malu hanya menggunakan setelan piyama saat bertemu dengannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah pesta temanku, apa kamu mau menemaniku ke sana?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang merah.

"Kapan?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Malam ini," ucap Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kiyoteru mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku akan datang." Mendengar jawabannya, wanita itu tersenyum lebar mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian kembali ke dalam apartemennya, sementara Kiyoteru memperhatikannya, membiarkan bayangan Miku berambut panjang yang selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua berubah menjadi wanita dengan penampilan dewasa.

.

"Apa tidak akan ada yang marah jika aku membawamu sampai larut malam seperti ini?" tanya Miku yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Kiyoteru yang menyetir mobil.

Kiyoteru mendengus. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tidak ada orang yang menunggu di rumah, atau di manapun," jawab Kiyoteru.

"Oh, baguslah," bisik Miku kemudian tersenyum.

Saat mobil berhenti, mata Miku tertuju pada sebuah foto di dasbor mobil. Foto Kiyoteru dengan orang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Kiyoteru. Mereka tersenyum bahkan di kedua jari manis sebelah kiri melingkar sebuah cincin. Namun, cincin itu tidak pernah terlihat di tangan Kiyoteru.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, namun sesak. Ia menoleh pada Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk foto tersebut. "Yang ada di foto itu siapa?" tanya Miku.

Kiyoteru membulatkan matanya pada foto yang ditunjuk. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya dia membawa wanita lain selain Miku yang telah lama tiada. Biasanya, Kiyoteru memang selalu ingat dengan kehadiran foto tersebut, namun, akhir-akhir ini ia lupa. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar dengan kehadiran foto tersebut. Kiyoteru segera mengambil foto tersebut dan hatinya terasa sakit. Keringat mulai keluar dengan suhu tubuhnya yang langsung memanas. Mulutnya tiba-tiba kering dan dengan ragu-ragu ia melihat Miku. Mata wanita berambut sebahu itu sedikit basah dan merah, ia tetap tersenyum tapi tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Dia mirip denganku ya," ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit berat dan terputus-putus. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian membuka pintunya. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Miku keluar dari pintu sambil membawa tas tangannya.

"Tunggu, Miku," ucap Kiyoteru, tapi pintu sudah tertutup dan wanita itu berlari dengan sepatu haknya. Kiyoteru mendesis sambil dan memukul kemudi mobilnya. "Sialan," bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia kemudian menghela napas sambil bersandar ke belakang. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku."

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil menaruh gelasnya di meja bar. "Sejak melihat foto itu, dia tidak mau menatap wajahku," ucap Kiyoteru sambil menidurkan kepalanya pada meja bar. "Ini bahkan sudah dua minggu sejak itu."

"Jadi ini dia alasannya kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Dell setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Kiyoteru, pertemuannya dengan Miku dan bagaimana hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas.

Kiyoteru mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Dell. "Apa kau keberatan mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Tidak, sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, temani aku sampai aku melupakan semua masalahku," ucap Kiyoteru.

Dell menghela napas, "tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kepalamu serasa mau pecah."

.

Sejak malam, Kiyoteru tertidur di dalam mobil di area parkir apartemen. Ia merasakan denyutan keras di kepalanya. Kebodohannya membawanya pada kondisi saat ini. Berbeda dengan Dell yang tidak tahan dengan minuman dan berakhir tertawa hanya karena kebanyakan minum sirup, Kiyoteru tahan banting dengan segala jenis minuman, tapi berakhir menyiksa saat ia bangun di pagi hari.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan sempoyongan dengan pakaian lusuh dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Mulutnya bau alkohol, jelas, ia menghabiskan hampir dua botol kemarin malam. Memang tidak jarang minum, tapi sekalinya minum, ia seperti orang tidak waras. Beruntung ia mampu bangun pagi hari, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya berjalan sempoyongan dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat setiap kali ia membuka mulutnya.

Sesampainya di lantai apartemennya, ia menengok pintu kamar Miku yang tertutup rapat. Tentu saja, tidak ada orang yang mau repot-repot keluar di pagi musim dingin untuk memeriksa bunyi gaduh yang ditimbulkannya karena beberapa kali jatuh atau menabrak tembok.

"Sial, kepalaku sakit," ucap Kiyoteru sambil memegangi kepalanya setelah menabrak hiasan pohon plastik.

Pintu Miku terbuka. Wanita itu memanggil namanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga pria berambut coklat itu menghampirinya, ketika tangannya hendak meraih Miku, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

Kiyoteru membuka matanya, denyutan kepala yang lain menghampirinya, namun tidak sesakit yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja, pusing. Kiyoteru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia tidak tidur di dalam kamarnya atau dalam ruang tamunya. Dekorasi ruangan yang tidak asing bukan dekorasi rumahnya. Kiyoteru bangkit dan mempelajari sekitarnya. Ada seorang wanita berdiri di sudut dapur, mengaduk sebuah minuman. Bukan kopi yang biasa Miku sajikan, tidak ada aroma.

Miku menoleh, "sudah bangun?" tanyanya kemudian membawa dua gelas ke arah Kiyoteru. "Tadi kau pingsan di depan pintuku." Wanita itu menaruh air putih di depan Kiyoteru.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kiyoteru kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia air yang disajikan Miku dan langsung menghabiskannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kamu peminum," ucap Miku sambil melirik Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru diam sejenak, mengusapkan gelas dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menarik dagu ke dalam, menyesali perbuatannya yang kini menyiksa kepalanya, "memang bukan. Hanya sesekali."

"Kalau sudah merasa baikan, kamu bisa pulang," ucap Miku kemudian bangkit dari sofanya.

"Tunggu, Miku," ucap Kiyoteru. "Kenapa kamu menghindar?"

Wanita itu menatap Kiyoteru dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku tidak menghindar."

"Kau menghindar, tepat setelah melihat foto di dasbor mobilku," Kiyoteru menaruh gelasnya kemudian berdiri dan Miku membalikkan badan, enggan melihatnya. "Kamu cemburu?"

"Tidak, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," ucap Miku kemudian berjalan, tapi Kiyoteru menahannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Miku dan menariknya ke dekatnya. Wanita itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kiyoteru, namun genggaman pria yang semalaman mabuk itu tetap kuat menahan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Miku tidak bicara, begitupun Kiyoteru. Keduanya diam, kemudian perjuangan Miku untuk melepaskan tangan Kiyoteru pun sia-sia. Tangannya tetap terkunci, namun wanita itu kini melemah dan bahunya bergetar. Satu tangannya menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari matanya.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Miku.

Kiyoteru melengkungkan senyuman kemudian menarik tangan Miku, membuat wanita itu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. "Kurasa, aku juga jatuh cinta denganmu."

"Kau hanya jatuh cinta denganku karena aku mirip dengan salah satu korban yang meninggal pada gempa 31 Juli beberapa tahun yang lalu bukan?" tanya Miku, suaranya yang biasanya lembut berubah lemah. "Aku dan gadis itu memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama. Pada saat kejadian itu juga banyak yang mengira akulah yang menjadi korban. Aku tidak ingin kamu jatuh cinta padaku karena aku mirip dengan gadis itu." Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan menangis di dada Kiyoteru, wanita itu berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan dari Kiyoteru, tapi pria itu tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu," ucap Kiyoteru. "Awalnya, kehadiranmu selalu menghadirkan bayang-bayang dia, tapi kini berbeda. Karena, sejak awal kalian adalah orang yang berbeda," lanjutnya kemudian mendekapnya lebih erat. Bau alkohol dan parfum Miku bercampur, meninggalkan bau yang tidak tercampur harmonis tapi mereka berdua menikmatinya.

"Akhirnya, aku jatuh cinta pada Miku Hatsune seorang karyawati yang selalu datang untuk meminta bantuan mengganti bola lampu," ucap Kiyoteru sambil terkekeh kemudian menutup matanya. Saat itu juga, bayangan Miku muda yang selalu samar-samar menghilang, dan bayangan Miku yang berada dalam dekapan dirinya menguat. Mereka serupa tapi tak sama.

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Miku. "Kalau itu memang benar, aku akan bersyukur karena dengan kemiripanku dengannya, membuatku dekat padamu."

Kiyoteru mengangguk kemudian mengecup dahi Miku. Miku membuka tangannya dan mendekap Kiyoteru sehingga mereka semakin dekat, membiarkan seluruh afeksi yang ia tahan mengalir tapi juga mencoba membatasi dirinya. Merasa cukup, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling menatap satu sama lain dan menggenggam tangan. Kiyoteru menundukkan kepalanya, menjajarkan ketinggiannya dengan Miku sehingga wanita itu bisa menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Kiyoteru. Keduanya tertawa dan kembali melepaskan afeksi mereka, bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Dia _pergi dan_ dia _datang_

 _Tapi yang kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Halo, selamat datang ke cerita ini hehehe dan cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk Mizumori Fumaira heheh tang telah membantu saya dalam berbagai hal hehehe. cerita ini bercerita soal Kiyoteru yang berpacaran dnegan muridnya sendiri tapi nasib tragis memisahkan mereka tapi hal itu membuatnya bertemu dengan takdirnya yang lain hehehe

terima kasih sudah mebaca

jangan lupa review ya heheh


End file.
